gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Annoying Orange characters
These are all the characters from Annoying Orange. Annoying Orange *Tristopia as Plum *Greg Benson as Banana, Coconut *Toby Turner as Melon, Museums *Robert Jeannings as Apple, Blackberries, Onion, Action - the First iMovie trailer on a Mac, Film Noir - the Sixth iMovie trailer on a Mac, Friendship - the iMovie Seventh trailer on a Mac, Sports - the twelveth iMovie trailer on a Mac, Travel - the last iMovie trailer on a Mac, Cucumber, Music Mountain, Nightclubs, Concerts, Cheese, Apple, Flour, Eggplant, Gummy Worms, Chewing Gum, Gladiator, Van Gogh, Oyster, Truffle *Kevin Breuck as Pumpkin, Epic Drama - the Fifth iMovie trailer on a Mac, Spy - the thirteenth iMovie trailer on a mac, Grapefruit, Golden Delicious, Live Club, Broadway, Feta, Grape, Corn, Cabbage, Grapefruit, Apple, Orange, Haunted TV *Joe Nation as Tomato *Olga Kay as Orange *Jacksfilms as Eggplant *Jenya Lano as Cabbage *Chad Shaley as Potato *Rachel Emmers as Adventure - the Second iMovie trailer on a Mac *Shane Dawson as Blockbuster - the Third iMovie trailer on a Mac *Ask a Ninja as Documentary - the Fourth iMovie trailer on a Mac *Steve Greene as Holiday - the Eightieth iMovie trailer on a Mac *Justine Ezarik as Love Story - the nineth iMovie trailer on a Mac, Supernatural - the fourteenth iMovie trailer on a Mac, Electro Stage, Central Park, Jalapeño, Dough, Flower, Tangerine, Maze *Kevin Nalty as Pets - the tenth iMovie trailer on a Mac, Butter, Apple, himself *Rafi Fine as Romantic Comedy - the eleventh iMovie trailer on a Mac *Peter Coffin as Pineapple, Avacado *Aaron Massey as Lemon, Apple, Turnip, Broccoli, Shao Khan, Durian *Richard Ryan as Red Delicious, himself, Coconut *Lisa Schwartz as Granny Smith *James Caan as Sweet Stage *Shira Lazar as Seaside Drive *Wheezy Waiter as High-Rise Harmony *Brittani Taylor as Galactic Voyage, Tomato *Dane Boedigheimer as Concert Hall *Catrific as Subway *MysteryGuitarMan as Lady Liberty *ShayCarl as Empire State Building, Banana *Theresa Barket as Sausage *Dan Heinan as Bonsai Tree *Zackscott as Knife, Habanero *The Fine Bros as Gingers *Charles Trippy as Plum, Lime *Luke Boedigheimer as Mango *Lauren from Key of Awesome as Tomato *Kassem G. as Strawberry *Ray William Johnson as Kiwi *Evan Ferrante as Lettuce *Joe Bereta as Apple, Lemon *Julian Smith as Loaf *Weezer as Toast *Smosh as Potatoes *Michael Gallagher as Passion Fruit *Wifeofnalts as Lemon's Mom *Barats & Bereta as Gummy Bears *Michael Buckley as Gumdrops *Olan Rogers as Party Rock *Exotic Jess as M&M *Will of DC as Shung Tsung The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Tristopia as Red Roller coaster *Greg Benson as Orange Roller coaster *Toby Turner as Yellow Roller coaster *Robert Jeannings as Green Roller coaster, Red house, Yellow house, Blue house, Yellow swing, Green swing, Football, Orange car, Blue car, Orange toy, Blue toy *Kevin Brueck as Blue Roller coaster, Orange swing, Soccer ball, Yellow car, Violet car, Termite, Indigo toy *Joe Nation as Indigo Roller coaster *Olga Kay as Violet Roller coaster *Jacksfilms as Merry-go-around roundabout *Jenya Lano as Orange house *Chad Shaley as Green house *Rachel Emmers as Indigo house *Shane Dawson as Violet house, Germany *Ask A Ninja as Red swing *Steve Greene as Blue swing *Justine Ezarik as Indigo swing, Green car, Green toy *Kevin Nalty as Violet swing *Rafi Fine as Red car *Peter Coffin as Indigo car *Aaron Massey as Table, Red toy *Richard Ryan as Toy Horse *Lisa Schwartz as Yellow toy *James Caan as Violet toy *Shira Lazar as Glass vase *Wheezy Waiter as Red teddy bear *Brittani Taylor as Orange teddy bear *Jim Tasker as Yellow teddy bear *Michael Clarke Duncan as Green teddy bear *Rob Paulsen as Blue teddy bear *Felicia Day as Indigo teddy bear *Jeffrey Tambor as Violet teddy bear *Jack DeSena as Brown teddy bear *Alan Shearman as Whined up choke teeth *Carlos Alazraqui as Spades & Buckets & lots of everything *Grey DeLisle as Antic *John DiMaggio as Eddie the Big Rock Candy Monster *Dee Bradley Baker as Chocolate & Broccoli *Tom Kenny as France *Phil LaMarr as Russia *Tom Sheppard as America *Tim Curry as Japan *Ashley Johnson as Holland *Jim Parsons as the United Kingdom *Danny Trejo as Swizterland *Billy West as Spain *Armie Hammer as Greece *Sam Marin as Rubber duck *Peter Browngardt as Rocket *Nick Swardson as String *Tony Hawk as Pin Pon Balls *Leah Remini as Movie - Twilight *Malcolm McDowell as Benbags *Jane Lynch as Newspaper *James Remar as Instructions *Jim Rash as Ross the Plum *Josh Shada as Raymend the Banana *Kevin Michael Richardson as Michael the Melon *Zack Shada as Robbie the Apple *Jeremy Shada as Bollywood - First iMovie Trailer on iPad *Jess Harnell as Expedition - Second iMovie trailer on iPad *Blake Clark as Fairy Tale - Third iMovie trailer on iPad *Fred Tatasciore as Narrative - Fourth iMovie trailer on iPad *Patrick Warburton as Retro - Fifth iMovie trailer on iPad *Doug Walker as Romance - Sixth iMovie trailer on iPad *William Shatner as Scary - Seventh iMovie trailer on iPad *Patton Oswalt as Superhero - Eightieth iMovie trailer on iPad *Jennifer Hale as Rachel the Pumpkin *Bill Fagerbakke as Swashbuckler - Last iMovie trailer on iPad *Jason Ritter as Gecko *Jessica DiCicco as Roxen the Tomato *Jim Cummings as Parrot *Greg Cipes as Ducklings *Ben Diskin as Bridge *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Lighthouse *George Takei as Beach